


Friendly Fire

by InfernumEquinomin



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Choking, Double Penetration, Edgeplay, F/F, F/M, Hand Jobs, Impact Play, M/M, Pegging, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Praise Kink, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernumEquinomin/pseuds/InfernumEquinomin
Summary: They just want to see where it goes, where it has been. And then Tillman gets horny.
Relationships: Jaylen Hotdogfingers/Percival Wheeler/Tillman Henderson/Mike Townsend
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Friendly Fire

Friendly Fire

Cw: Transman Tillman Henderson, exes (sort of?) JaylenXMike, polyam/bdsm negotiation, bondage, edgeplay, praisekink, affectionate use of the term slut, pegging, double penetration, choking, handjobs, impact play.

* * *

Tillman Henderson is sitting inside Sigmund Castillo, far too close to the Hellmouth, with Percival Wheeler, Mike Townsend, and Jaylen Hotdogfingers, trying to not be  _ too _ smug about being famous as they chatted in the spacious dining room.

"Yeah so  _ anyway _ I steal shoes now and it is really sexy and cool of me." Tillman finished up and Percival nodded, looking legitimately interested in spite of everything. He was gonna have to try a little harder. Percival wasn't stupid, but she seemed to accept half his jokes at face value and that was a solid bit but was gonna make things difficult if he wanted to get under her skin.

"Uh-huh." Mike sighed again, not glancing up from his phone where he was busy playing snake, almost entirely checked out since they had arrived in Mike's shitty van and he leaned against Jaylen's side. Jaylen sighed heavily.

"No offense intended but, Mike,  _ why _ is Tillman here?" Jaylen asked and Tillman grinned and leaned over the table.

"Well, I'll have you know, me and your boy are an item now." He declared and grabbed Mike's hand, limp as Mike made a face at the display, and Jaylen arched an eyebrow. Mike didn't refute it and eventually settled his hand into Tillman's, the man grinning at Jaylen like that proved everything.

"Oh." Was all she said. Tillman sighed a little. Jaylen wasn't any fun. Sometimes he could get her to crack, get frustrated, but he just wanted to make her mad  _ once _ .

"Oh congrats." Percival said, clapping her hands together once. Tillman gave her a pained look. Who had allowed him around this cinnamon roll?

"Wow, nobody is gonna let me have fun around here." He sighed dramatically and Mike nodded, snapping his phone closed and into his back pocket.

"Nope. That's part of why I let you come with." Mike said, smirking a bit. Tillman elbowed him gently and leaned towards Percy.

"So, you're from like, medieval times?" He asked and Percy grinned widely, nodding.

"Yes! It was an adjustment but it has been nice." She declared and Tillman glanced at Jaylen, looking moonily at Percy, like she couldn't get enough of her. It was almost embarrassing. Mike had given him looks like that, that dumb lovestruck puppy look. These two idiots probably perfected it on each other first.

"Cool, cool, you ever see a dragon or some shit?" Tillman asked, half bored, and Percy's chest puffed out.

"Yes, in fact! They're smaller than people think!" She said and Tillman's hands slammed down on the table excitedly.

"Holy  _ shit _ , really?" He asked. Jaylen caught Mike's gaze and tilted her head towards the kitchen as she stood, walking over to make tea as Tillman quizzed Percival on the merits of dragon slaying, a topic she knew a good bit more about than he had expected. Jaylen smiled a bit. Tillman looked genuinely excited, an unfamiliar look compared to his normal smarmy above-it-all attitude.

"Mike?" Jaylen asked when he walked in, looking glazed over and distant.

"Hey, yeah?" He asked, looking at her left shoulder, almost looking past her. Jaylen set a hand on his shoulder to steady him.

"You okay?" She asked and he took a deep, heavy breath.

"Yeah, just… burned out I think. The Shadows have me touring all the time and it's a weird headspace to go in and out of." Mike confessed, rubbing at his eyes with one hand and pinching the bridge of his nose. "Plus my body is still getting used to being like… Only half alive."

"You could stay a bit." Jaylen offered, setting a hand on his. Mike smiled thankfully and nodded.

"Maybe a few days." He nodded and then snorted when Tillman frantically poked his head in the kitchen, grinning ear to ear.

"Mike! Mike! I have to go make out with Percy  _ immediately _ , she fought a  _ dragon _ once!" Tillman called and Percival threw her head back, laughing deeply, Tillman holding an arm around her waist. Mike sighed heavily.

"Hey now, you gotta negotiate that shit beforehand!" Mike called back then scowled and gave Jaylen an apologetic look. "Sorry, Till's a slut, and I mean that with as much affection as is possible."

"It isn't a big deal to me. Percy has always kinda done what she wants. It's refreshing actually." Jaylen chuckled and then bit her tongue, glancing at Mike. "Sorry, I didn't mean for that to be pointed at like, you or something."

"No, no, I get it. We both kinda messed stuff up before." Mike chuckled and rubbed awkwardly at the back of his head.

"I think neither of us wanted to lose the other." Jaylen nodded and looked at her feet. It was always weird to bring up when they were dating, they usually avoided it. They hadn't exactly broken up either, but since Jaylen had come back from the dead no time had felt like the right time to talk about it. It always felt like there was too much more to do.

"Yeah. We didn't though, right?" Mike asked and Jaylen met his gaze, a little worried now. Mike wore his worry on his forehead, creased and criss-crossed with little scars, and Jaylen couldn't help but reach up and poke him in the forehead, like she always had when he worried about stuff he didn't need to.

"I mean, you definitely lost me for a bit, but I was dead sooooo…" Jaylen joked and the tension deflated, Mike laughing and bumping her shoulder with his.

"Yeah well everyone did Jay." He said with a snort and she chuckled. They got into the dining room to find Tillman leaning against Percival as she told him a story about a dragon she fought once and pet at his unruly hair, his Tap Out hat set on the table. Jaylen snorted and paused Mike at the doorway, both of their partners too absorbed to notice them.

"Why  _ Tillman _ ?" She asked and Mike glanced at her and then back to the two at the table.

"Okay so he can be annoying, but so can I. I dunno. I didn't ever feel like I had to… Perform for him?" Mike answered and ran a hand back through his hair. "I dunno if that makes sense but also like, he  _ gets _ it. Me. This weird halfway death I have now."

Jaylen nodded but was quiet. She  _ did _ get it. Not having to perform or pretend to be better than she was was part of the reason she loved being around Percy. Percival understood her, when she needed space, when she needed to be close with someone. She just understood. Got it.

"Well we should crash their party before he manages to make Percy so annoyed she breaks him in half." Jaylen said and Mike chuckled.

"He could take it." 

\--

They all agreed that whatever happened would happen, the first night Mike and Tillman stayed with the Lovers. Nothing did that first night aside from some sloppy making out during a movie between Percy and Tillman, some cuddling from all four, and some hesitant hand holding between Mike and Jaylen. But they agreed to have things be open, which Percival had embraced to mean she could cuddle anyone willing and able. Jay had moved into Percy's room a little bit ago, so arranging for all four of them to stay in there had been crowded but nice. Like a dumb slumber party honestly. It put Jaylen at ease. Mike behind her, Percival in front, Tillman lounging around like he owned the place, all of them just talking and eating too many snacks and watching Tillman die repeatedly in PUBG while insisting he was good. It was nice. It was even nice to see Tillman and Percival kissing, her arms around him protectively and his hands on her face, almost desperate in a way Jaylen was far too familiar with. It was nice to lounge leaning up against Mike, him dozing in and out, absolutely exhausted, drooling on her pillow while they watched a movie. Or well, Jaylen watched most of it herself while the others did their own things. It just felt nice, and when Percival's hand found hers and her head settled on Jaylen's shoulder, Tillman snoozing gently in her lap, Jaylen thought that was probably what being happy felt like. She didn't even check her pulse.

Waking up in the middle of the night to Tillman crying out and shaking behind her hadn't been part of the plan, but she rolled over and hugged him to her and shushed him and told him it was a dream until he settled down.

"Sorry." Tillman sniffled, and Jaylen shook her head, her chin rubbing against his forehead.

"It's fine." She said gently, softly, Percy and Mike still sleeping on either side of them. Mike was snoring, Percy hadn't completely let Jaylen go when she woke up and so her hips were wrapped up in Percy's arms while she held Tillman. Tillman huffed a sarcastic little laugh and rubbed at one eye, elbowing her in the tit in the process. Jaylen scooted back a bit with a scowl.

"It's fucking pathetic." Tillman grumbled and Jaylen grit her teeth a second then leaned back, lifting his chin to look at her.

"Tillman, you calling  _ me _ pathetic? Cause that shit still happens to me too." She said and she could see the faint blue glow cast across his face from her eyes, streaked with tears and snot. His eyes, she noticed, had that same blue glint.

"Wouldn't dream of it Bean Queen." Tillman said, his voice a shaky hiccup of half sob. Jaylen nodded firmly.

"Then it isn't pathetic for  _ you _ Till." She declared and he nodded into her chest. She let him cry for a little longer, reaching up to the shelf over the bed for a tissue after she felt him crying through her shirt. His nose honked obnoxiously loudly in the quiet when he blew it then settled down again with a shaky breath.

"Hey Jaylen?" He said and she looked down at the top of his head.

"What?" She asked. He let out a small bubble of laughter and she braced herself. This idiot was about to make a stupid joke. She knew his tells now.

"Where the fuck are your tits? You're awful at this whole comforting thing, I want a boob pillow." He said, one hand patting her left boob. Jaylen swatted halfheartedly at his hand.

"Fuck off and go to sleep Till." Jaylen chuckled and Tillman breathed a small laugh himself. Jaylen pet at his hair and shook her head. "Plus, we can't all be Ortiz."

"Itty bitty titty committee chairman right here." Tillman chuckled and Jay covered his head with a pillow.

"Shut up nerd." She said and he nodded under the pillow and rolled over, spooning up behind Mike and throwing an arm over him. Jaylen left her arm over him, holding him curled close to her as he got back to sleep. Percy scooted closer to follow her and Jaylen smiled and breathed easy, sandwiched in between them.

\--

"I'm hungry, Percy feed meeee…" Tillman whined from the bed, kicking his legs a bit at the wall as his head hung over the edge of the bed, and Jaylen rolled her eyes but Percival walked over to the bed and loomed over him, holding a bag of chips.

"Say 'ah' Tilly." Percival said, her voice low, and Tillman's eyes were wide looking up at her, a single chip in her hand near his mouth.

"Ah?" He said, mouth opening, and Percival deposited the chip in his mouth. Her fingers lingered a moment on his lips, their eyes locked on each other, and Percival smiled as he pulled back. He chewed, face flaring bright red, and gave Jaylen a look as Percival grinned. Jaylen shrugged and Tillman looked sharply to Mike, smirking with amusement.

"That funny to you?" Tillman asked after he swallowed and Mike nodded.

"Kinda, yeah." He smirked, stretching and leaning back across Jaylen's lap on the beanbag she was on. It was like having a cat stretch on you, gangly and insistent. Jaylen frankly didn't mind it. It felt nice to just cuddle with Mike again. Normal.

"Want another?" Percival asked, holding another chip in front of his face, and Tillman looked at her, narrowing his eyes.

"I can see what's happening here." Tillman said, taking the chip and biting it in half. Percy gave him a quizzical look.

"What?" She asked. Tillman narrowed his eyes further at her, then glanced at Jaylen, who shrugged.

"Percy's pure of heart, she would never. Plus you quite literally asked for it." She declared and Percy looked at the others, confused but pouting.

"You're trying to get in my head." Tillman accused, pointing at Percy. She frowned.

"You don't already think of me?" She asked, looking positively crestfallen and Tillman sat up.

"Hey wait that's not fair…" He whined and she sniffled, wiping at one eye. Tillman made a high pitched noise in the back of his throat and leaned forward, not touching Percy but hovering around her, hands frantic. "No, wait, hey, you're great P-dog."

"Really?" Percy asked, peeking through her hands at him and Tillman nodded.

"Yeah you're cool." He said and Percival smiled widely and jumped onto the bed with him, snuggling up to his side as he made a face, but still laughed. Mike chuckled.

"Do you think he's gonna realize she's  _ absolutely _ playing him?" He asked and Jaylen snorted.

"Nope."

\--

Jaylen finally kissed Mike for the first time since she died while Tillman was holding a shelf Percy was fixing and complaining. Mike had made a joke and things had felt so normal, so right, for the first time in a long time, that she leaned in and kissed him. Mike had, in shock, not responded right away, but eventually his arms were around her waist and his lips pressing back against hers and she let her eyes fall closed. Tillman wolf whistled when he noticed and Percival had chuckled a bit but hadn't commented otherwise, continuing her work.

Jaylen let herself enjoy Mike for a minute, just kissing, running a hand back through his short hair, settling a hand in his chest and feeling his sporadic heartbeat. Half the beats were gone, she noticed dimly. 

When they pulled apart she could see the questions on Mike's tongue, about what it meant, what they were, if nothing and everything had changed and she could feel the tension between them until Percival was throwing herself between them dramatically.

"Weeell, how are both of  _ you _ doing?" She said, one arm around Jaylen's neck, her leg thrown up over Mike's shoulder.

"They both look pretty good to me!" Tillman announced, perching his chin on Mike's shoulder opposite Percy's leg and wrapping his arms around Mike's waist. Mike frowned and looked between them, Tillman grinning and Percy waggling her eyebrows at him. Mike shook his head and laughed.

"Okay, fine. I get it. Don't think too hard about it." He sighed and Jaylen nodded and smiled up at him.

"It can mean whatever we want." Jaylen said and Mike nodded as Percy laughed.

"Time is an illusion! Nothing is real! Might as well have fun!" She declared and Tillman nodded frantically and slav squatted in front of them.

"What are fish even?!" He yelled and kicked over the shelf Percy had been fixing, it instantly falling apart.

"What do fish have to do with anything?" Mike laughed and Jaylen cackled, holding her stomach doubled over.

"Jack shit! We're humans! We decide our fate!" Tillman said and Percy rushed over to try and right the shelf.

"Mine is 27!" She declared and Tillman nodded at her. She eventually pushed the last of the shelf over with a sigh. "I'll get Yosh to fix it."

"Yeah! Fuck taking responsibility! I got red hot blood! Claws Up!" Tillman yelled and then froze where he was standing and Percival winced, glancing at Mike. 

"Well Mr. Red Hot Blood, wanna get dinner?" Mike suggested and Tillman looked back at him, chuckling a bit.

"Yeah, fuck it, let's get tacos."

\--

"So we gonna fuck or what?" Tillman asked, mouth full of taco and Percival handed him and Mike both a napkin as Mike choked on his beer.

"Jesus Tillman." Mike sputtered and Jaylen patted him on the back.

"I'm not opposed." Jaylen said and Mike coughed harder.

"Depends." Percival shrugged and Tillman rolled his eyes.

"On what, I'm irresistible." Tillman stated plainly. Percival gave Jaylen a look and only Mike noticed the barely perceptible nod she responded with.

"We are in public geez…" Mike wheezed and Tillman waved his taco around.

"Okay, no, I get that, but seriously." He declared and Percival sighed and levelled a serious look at him.

"It depends," she started and pointed at him. "On if you can shut your mouth and listen."

The table went quiet, Tillman's face bright red as she stared him down, and Jaylen tried really hard not to laugh. Tillman cleared his throat, set his taco down, and steepled his fingers in front of him.

"Okay. I'm listening." He said and Jaylen bit her lip and glanced at Mike, wiping his face with the napkin Percy had provided.

"Seriously, we  _ are _ in public." He said and Jaylen nodded, Percival smiling.

"Okay, I'll whisper then." Percival said and leaned over, whispering in Tillman's ear, the man's face going brighter red as she spoke. Percy leaned back and shrugged a bit. "So?"

"So I think we should be  _ not _ in public." Tillman stammered, picking up and dropping his taco twice as he went to finish eating. Percival smirked.

"She's too powerful." Mike said softly and Jaylen snorted.

"You should see her abs."

\--

"Lancelot? Geez P, you're leaning into that whole knight aesthetic and I am here for it." Tillman said and Percival chuckled softly. 

"A safe word is out of place for a reason." She said, and Mike watched as she shuffled through the trunk at the foot of her bed. Jaylen was already on the bed, lounging lazily, and he wanted to join her but Percy hadn't really filled him in yet.

"How um… how is this working?" Mike asked and Percival looked over at him, holding a length of rope in one hand at her hip.

"However we want it to, Mike." She said and he breathed out a relieved sigh. Percy walked over to him and set her hand on his shoulder. "We don't have to do anything. It's up to us."

"No, no I know I just mean… how does this  _ work _ ?" Mike repeated and Percival frowned then snapped her fingers.

"Oh, logistically?" She asked and Mike nodded, slumping a bit with relief.

" _ Yeah _ , I just… are you taking lead?" He asked and Percival looked at him quizzically and then nodded like something had just dawned on her.

"Ah. I see. Come here Mike." Percy smiled gently and Mike took a few steps closer, Percival sitting on the beanbag and patting beside her on its edge. He joined her. "What do you want to do?"

"I… I don't know." He answered honestly and she nodded, pulling him a little closer and petting her hand over his hair. Mike shivered a little as she scratched gently at his scalp.

"Do you want to do anything at all? We can all stop." She said and he shook his head.

"No, no, wait um…" Mike said holding up a hand to get his head in order. She stopped petting him and folded her hands in her lap. She looked dainty, refined in a way the goofball she usually was wouldn't have struck him otherwise. "Okay, um, what is the plan? Is there one?"

"Well, I offered to peg Tillman and tie him up and he seemed enthusiastic." Percival said, gesturing over at Tillman sitting impatiently on a small chair near the bed.

"Hell yeah I am!" He grinned and Mike flushed.

"Jaylen and I have our own dynamic, and we'll feel it out as we go." She said, gesturing over towards Jaylen, who smiled and nodded. Percival looked back to him and set her hand on his head. "What do you want to do Mike?"

"I um… I wanna just feel it out I think? I wanna be involved with everyone." He said, the last sentence awkward and shy and Percy nodded.

"Oh these are not disparate elements, I'm planning on involving everyone." Percy grinned then clasped her hands together and pointed towards him. "You wanna make out a bit and figure it out as we go?"

"Yeah. That um, that sounds good." Mike nodded nervously and Percy pulled him in, kissing him gently on the lips and wrapped an arm around him, her other hand finding his and giving it a small squeeze. Mike relaxed into the kiss, soft and warm, and squeezed Percy's hand back.

"Aw, c'mooooon…" Tillman whined and Jaylen laughed from the bed. Mike pulled back and Percy smiled, her face a bit flushed.

"Impatient." She breathed a small laugh and Mike snorted.

"He always is." Mike smiled over at his boyfriend and Tillman rolled his eyes.

"Well he is gonna have to wait. What can I do for you Townsend?" Percy purred, leaning into him more, nuzzling against his jaw, kissing at his neck. Mike chuckled awkwardly and looked at Jaylen on the bed.

"Is it okay if me and Jay um… kiss and stuff?" He asked and Percival nodded against him, bumping their noses together affectionately.

"Of course." She said and Mike relaxed further.

"Oh. Good." He sighed.

"You don't need my permission, you need hers, but it isn't going to bother me if you kiss my girlfriend Mike. Or more even." Percival said softly and Mike felt all of the anxiety in him dissipate at once, relaxing closer against Percy.

"Okay. Okay, yeah, that's what I needed I think." Mike laughed awkwardly. Percival nodded and ran her hands back through his hair, tugging gently at his scalp.

"Is it okay if I fuck Tillman?" She purred. Mike felt a shiver go up his spine, and he glanced over at Tillman, slapping at Jaylen's hand as she pestered him, grinning widely at him while he scowled and they whispered back and forth.

"Can I watch?" Mike asked and Percy draped herself over him, pressing against him all hard muscle and the soft warmth of her skin.

"Honey, you can participate." She said, taking Mike's hands, holding respectfully back from her, and setting them on her hips.

" _ Cool _ ." Mike breathed and Percy chuckled, leaning into him. 

"I didn't think I was gonna have to charm you this much. You okay, for real?" She asked, nuzzling against his cheek like a big cat.

"Yeah, yeah I think it's just… unfamiliar territory." He admitted and she nodded.

"That's fine Mike." She said and kissed at his jaw, finding his hand again and giving it another little squeeze.

"If you, ah… wanna do things to me too I think I'm up for that." Mike said finally and she hummed.

"Things? Be specific, love." She said and Mike laughed, nervous.

"Oh um, yeah, uh…" Mike stammered and Percy leaned back, pushing her hair over one shoulder.

"Tell me what I can do for you Mikey boy." She said and a shiver rose through him.

"Fuck… okay, um, rope? Things?" He said lamely and she nodded.

"Okay, any limits I should know?" Percival asked and Mike nodded.

"I have a bad knee. Jay knows." He said, waving a hand in her general direction.

"Okay, perfect, I can work around it." Percival said with a grin. Jaylen tossed her shirt over at them, smacking Mike in the side of the head with it.

"What are you two planning over there?" She called and Percival flashed her a thumbs up.

"I'm going to need more rope." She said and Jaylen gave Mike a hungry look that made him want to melt into the flior.

"Ooooh, Mike! Getting freaky!" Tillman grinned lascivious over at him and Mike flushed bright red.

"Shut up Tillman." Mike grumbled and Tillman smirked.

"Okay, okay." He agreed, leaning back in his chair, slumped, legs spread wide, one arm hung over the back.

"Need help?" Jaylen asked and Percival shrugged.

"Maybe a little. I'll let you know, but for now, why don't you join Jaylen, Mikey?" Percival suggested with a little gentle push on his lower back and Mike nodded, swallowing hard.

"Yeah. Yeah of course." He said and stood, walking over and letting Jaylen pull him into the bed, peppering his cheeks with little kisses and nipping gently at his neck before pinning him to the bed.

Tillman shifted impatiently and stared at Percival, watching her every move as he waited for her to finally just fucking get to him, Jesus, how long did he have to wait? This was gonna drive him insane.

"Tilly." Percival said and every drop of irritation vanished as she gave him that slow, smoky look that made his pulse race in a way he could hear in his ears.

"Yeah?" He breathed and Percival crooked a finger at him.

"Come here." She said. Tillman stood up so fast he knocked the chair over and it clattered behind him.

"Shit, fuck, okay yeah." He said and bent down, righting the chair, and rushed over. When he got close she turned and began looking back through her trunk and he huffed. 

"Not cool. Don't call me over all important like then make me wait more." He grumbled and Percy cast a look back at him.

"What was that?" She said, her voice deep, dangerous, and Tillman felt a shiver go up his spine.

"Nothing." He breathed and she nodded once, a 'that's right' sort of gesture. Tillman huffed softly and glanced back at the bed and saw Jaylen and Mike fooling around, Jaylen on his lap, pulling her bra off and tossing it aside as Mike ran his hands over her sides and up to cup her breasts. Tillman scowled. Not fair.

Tillman looked back and suddenly had an idea. It was a bit mean, he wouldn't lie, but with Percy leaned over like that who could resist?

The sound of his hand slapping down on her ass echoed through the room and Percy jolted, freezing solid and not moving and Tillman heard Jaylen snort and curse and Mike asking small whispered questions. Guy was full of questions. Never fuckin shut up about questions. 

Tillman felt his blood go colder than the trench when Percival stood up, slow, controlled, and turned around to face him, her arms firmly crossed and her expression icy.

"I see." She said, her voice stone cold, and Tillman panicked.

"S-sorry, I couldn't resist…" He said, chuckling softly, and Percival raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sure you  _ could _ have. You didn't want to." She said and Tillman flushed, looking down at his feet. Shit. When did she get so good at making him feel ashamed? Shame was an emotion Tillman was, largely, not affected by, and yet, with a simple change in tone he felt like he was being scolded by his father, but without the giddy feeling of petty revenge. "On your knees."

"What?" Tillman croaked, eyes shooting up to meet Percival's. She sneered a bit and looked away from him. 

"I didn't say you could look at me. Get on your knees." She ordered again and, trembling, Tillman went down. He was shaking, embarrassed he was shaking, that this was having the effect it was on him. His eyes planted firmly on the floor between her feet and she took a step forward, her hand like lightning when it touched his head, then his shoulder, pulling at his shirt.

"Can't even do this right, Tillman, take your clothes off first." Percival said and Tillman nodded slowly, pulling his shirt off, leaning back and sliding his jeans over his hips and sitting in his boxers on the floor. Percival kicked them away and set a hand on top of his head. "There ya go, good boy."

The jolt of sheer pleasure that surged through him at that made him gasp and clench his fists on his knees, eyes falling closed.

"Fuck." He breathed and Percival chuckled.

"Now, you want to be good?" She asked and Tillman nodded.

"Yes." He hissed. Percival let her hand settle on his head again and then pulled, wrenching his eyes up to look at her.

"Yes what?" She asked and Tillman panted, looking away.

"I-I don't know. How do you…" He started and her hand loosened, petting gently down his cheek, his neck, his chest. Tillman felt every muscle in his body trembling.

"Ah, that's fair. Sir is fine." Percival said, tapping his chin once and her smile made him melt, relax.

"Yes sir. I want to be good." He breathed out with a sigh and she nodded.

"Very good." She said and Tillman's eyes drifted closed at the praise. God, it felt really good when she said it. When she just called him good. Her hand slapped gently at his cheek. "Hey, pay attention."

"Yes sir, sorry sir." Tillman said, swallowing hard and looking back at her.

"I'm going to tie you, you are going to tell me immediately if you feel any numbness or loss of sensation, got it?" She said, simply and Tillman nodded. She slapped gently at his cheek again and he cleared his throat.

"Yes sir, I'll tell you." He agreed and she nodded once before grabbing the first coil of rope he hadn't even realized was so close to him. He suddenly felt like Percival had planned far more than he had expected them to be able to or even noticed her doing.

"Okay. Let's begin." Percival said, gaining his attention once more, and then he was being tied. The feeling of ropes over his arms, his chest, dragging, staying taut, the hot spike of lust that went through him every time Percival's fingers glanced off his skin as she tied knots, tightened lines, maintained tension while they grabbed another length of rope. It was all so much, going to his head, he felt like he was unwinding and the ropes were holding him together. While tying his arms behind his back her lips pressed gently on the back of his neck and he arched and leaned back.

"Stay put Tilly." She said, gently, the way she had when she was just guiding him instead of scolding him, and Tillman shifted at the uncomfortable wetness between his legs.

"Sir?" Tillman asked and his face reddened when he heard how broken his voice sounded.

"Yes, love?" Percival hummed as she worked, finishing off his arms with one little tug and the feeling of her fingers working under the ropes on his arms.

"Can you… I can't take these off myself." Tillman asked, moving his legs together and looking down. Percival sighed, annoyed.

"Well, if you wanted them off you should have taken them off before." She said and Tillman nodded slowly.

"Sorry. Sorry…" He said, biting at his lower lip.

"Fine." Percival sighed and suddenly Tillman was on his back, resting on his arms and his upper shoulders, Percival holding him up by the hips. She was looking directly at his crotch and working the back of his boxers down.

"T-thanks." Tillman breathed and Percival hummed, smiling a bit and hooked the waistband in the front and started working them down, one side, then the next, so slowly, and Percival kept staring, occasionally looking up and meeting his gaze.

"You are a mess here." She said, shaking her head and Tillman nodded, looking away from her. "Not surprising from a slut."

Tillman almost objected, it was one thing to be called than in jest, by Mike, and another to be called that in the middle of some kinky rope play, but then Percival's fingers were cupping his sex, rolling over his dick, and Tillman couldn't form coherent thoughts for a second.

"Ah, fuck, fuck…" Tillman breathed and looked down himself at her, smirking softly.

"Yes, that is the plan." She said and then she wasn't touching him, settling him down on the ground, hauling him back up to his knees with one firm hand on a rope across his chest, and Tillman whined. He watched her walk, over to her trunk, pull something out and then close it and set it on top. Then she walked past him, towards the bed, and he had to crane his neck to see Jaylen and Mike, and now Percival, on the bed.

Jaylen was riding Mike, slow, long, his hands all over her, hers on him, like they couldn't get enough of each other. Occasionally Jaylen's hands would wrap around Mike's throat until he was barely breathing, small grunts and moans escaping almost wheezily. Their mouths were joined, their kisses hard, gasping breaths at every chance, and then Percy was there, behind Jaylen, pulling her upright by her hair, one hand cupping her chest and whispering in her ear. Mike watched, enraptured, as Jaylen nodded and grinded herself down on him, letting out a soft noise. Percival's hand drifted from tit to belly to cunt, stroking over her clit, Mike letting out a small groan as Percy stretched Jaylen around him, her voice coming in a series of sharp gasps. Then Tillman was watching Jaylen cum, her back arching, supported by Percy as she ground her hips down on Mike frantically, him thrusting up into her while Percy rubbed incessantly at her clit. Jaylen slowed and then stopped, slumped back on Percy for support, and Percy lifted her, set her gently on the bed, and covered her face with kisses, Mike rolling on one side to nuzzle up to her. Tillman whined on the floor, left out, and Percival peeked over at him, smiling.

"I didn't forget about you, needy thing." Percival said and Tillman flushed bright red. She patted Mike's shoulder and kissed Jaylen's brow, her smiling gently and flopping on her side to watch. Percival hopped off the bed and walked towards Tillman with a purpose, Mike behind her, watching.

"I told him he could watch, or be as involved as he wanted." Percival said offhandedly as she walked back to the trunk and Tillman felt his throat constrict as she stripped and donned her strap. It was sleek, black, silver buckles glinting, and the dick she had on it was sizable to the point Tillman's mouth went dry. She glanced at him and stretched, lazily almost, making him wait. He was getting less and less tired of waiting if he got to look at every steep curve of muscle on her body, each scar and mark on her obvious and making her look somehow more dangerous, more predatory. Tillman cleared his throat and looked to Mike.

"Wanting a piece of this huh?" Tillman smirked and Mike just smiled and looked at Percy.

"You can start, I'll watch for now." He said and Tillman huffed. No fun.

"You want anything to wear?" Percival asked casually as she waved another coil of rope at him and Mike barely glanced at Tillman then nodded, his cheeks barely pink. That was how Mike was, getting him in the right headspace took forever sometimes, but once he was in it, he was ready to win it. It was something Tillman actually appreciated about Mike usually, but right now he was mostly antsy and impatient and wanting to just feel Percy's strap sliding into him and filling him up, and Mike was being pretty rude keeping him waiting (keeping her waiting).

"Yeah." Mike said and Percival flashed him a glowing smile and strolled over, casual, so casual. Too slow. Tillman whined a bit on the floor. Mike glanced at him and Tillman could feel the smugness coming off his boyfriend in waves. Jerk.

"I'll leave your arms free." Percival said and Mike nodded. Tillman watched as she tied a quick chest harness and went down into a hip harness that framed Mike's cock in a way that made Tillman kind of just want to suck his boyfriend off until his legs were jelly, but it was… really hot, to see Mike relax into the rope, Percy planting little kisses on his skin as she went, her skin pale and cool against the macchiato tan of Mike's. When she finished she looped her arms around his neck and kissed him, gently, kindly, and he held her hips. Tillman saw the tip on Percy's strap bump Mike's cock and Mike shivered visibly, her chuckling softly and running hands back through his hair.

"Still just wanna watch?" Percival asked and Mike nodded against her cheek, kissing and nibbling on her neck.

"For now." He said softly and Percy took a step back, admiring her work, and nodded.

"Just let me know." Percy smiled and then looked down at Tillman and crouched down in front of him. "You're getting better at being patient."

"Yes sir." Tillman said, feeling maybe a little proud of that, and Percival reached out and gripped his hair, pulling him forward slowly. He followed her hand and panted, her smiling gently.

"What do you want me to call it?" She asked and it took him a second before he realized what she meant.

"Anything but late for dinner." Tillman answered and Mike chuckled beside them, lowering down to sit on the carpet and watch. Percival nodded,

"Where do you want my strap? Ass? Your cunt?" She asked and Tillman shuddered, his eyes falling closed.

"Oh, fuck uh, in me? Now?" He breathed and she chuckled.

"Got it. Less prep." She said and then Tillman was being pulled forward, not just by his hair, but by the line across his chest, and Percival lowered him facedown on the carpet, his cheek rubbing against the soft fibers, her hand pressing him into the ground. He groaned softly and her hand pulled off and he peeked up and saw her moving behind him. He braced himself, ready, so so ready, to feel her, and then groaned when she roughly tied his leg, calf to thigh, and then did the same, meticulous and slow, drawing it out, on the other.

"Please, fuck Perce, I'm sick of waiting, please." Tillman babbled and Percy stopped entirely, holding the final line on his tie tight but not touching him, and he moaned into the carpet.

"What was that?" She asked, voice icy.

"Please sir. I just want you." Tillman panted and Percival hummed.

"Better." She said, and tied her final knot. Then Tillman was moaning into the carpet as Percival's mouth worked over him from behind. Her tongue dipped into him and she sucked on his clit, tongue flicking over the tip, and he keened, trying with his limited movement to push back into her, to get more of her. Her mouth pulled away with a wet smack and he made a small desperate noise he didn't know he could make in his throat until he felt the blunt tip of her strap against him.

"Oh fuck, fuck, yes please." Tillman panted and Percival leaned over him, every firm muscle on her pressed against his back, searingly hot except where the ropes were, a negative pattern on him, and he tried to angle his hips, lean back, as she kissed along his spine. He felt her hand, tracing around where the strap was touching him, barely any pressure behind it, just enough to feel, and she brushed over his dick once. Tillman was shaking, trembling so hard he felt like he was going to explode the second she pushed into him, and then she sat up, and pulled away.

"No, no, please don't do that…" Tillman breathed, gripping his eyes shut hard as he felt his eyes water.

"Tilly." Percival said softly, and he felt her hands on him, one on his back, tracing up his spine, skipping where the rope was, leaving an electric dotted line up his body. The other was on his cheek and he pressed his face into it, desperate and wanting so badly to prove he deserved this. He had tried to be good right?

"Yes, yes, what?" He breathed and looked up at her, panting hard and shaking, chasing her palm as it moved to kiss it, nuzzle against it.

"Beg me." Percival purred, and Tillman breathed a sigh of relief. That he could do.

"Please, please sir, fuck me, please make me cum on your strap, please." Tillman begged, shaking, goosebumps all over, and Percival hummed thoughtfully, as if mulling it over. Tillman felt a bit of panic rise in him. "I'll do anything you want sir, please,  _ please _ just fill me up with you."

"Tilly?" Percival said and moved around behind him, the relief almost overwhelming Tillman as he panted into the carpet.

"Y-yes sir?" He asked and he felt Percival's hands land on his hips.

"You're a very good boy." She said and Tillman felt tears running down his face as she pulled him back onto her strap. She filled him surprisingly fast, one smooth clean stroke, and he cried out, both with the pleasure of it, so much, so encompassing, and with gratitude, glad to finally feel her. He could feel the warmth of her thighs on the back of his, her hands firm on his hips, lowering and pulling him back in small short thrusts to adjust him to her size. He didn't even really care that he was absolutely going to look like a loser with rug burn on his cheek. His mouth was moving, but he wasn't really conscious of what he was saying, just as long as it was yes over and over he didn't much care.

Percival's hand slapped down on his ass and he felt close to exploding right then.

"You're being loud Tilly, other people live here." Percival scolded and Tillman practically buried his face in the carpet to muffle himself as she pounded into him now, hard and relentless.

"Do you mind?" Tillman vaguely heard Mike's voice through the hazy of pleasure he was in and then felt himself get lifted, Percival's strap making him scream at this angle as she gathered him up in her arms.

"Whoa, wiggly." Percy chuckled and Tillman groaned and tried to work himself down on her as she held him still, suspended fully bound in the air, and Mike stepped in front of him and Tillman saw about where this was going.

"Mike…?" He panted and Mike leaned in, pressing their foreheads together.

"Hey babe." Mike said softly, and his hands felt so hot on Tillman he felt like he was gonna combust and ruin every little bit of Percy's rope. He whined softly and Mike smiled. "Want me too?"

"Yessss…" Tillman hissed and tried to angle his hips toward Mike but that shifted Percival in him and he trailed off in a little moan as he rocked back into her.

"Hey, you good?" Mike asked and Tillman groaned and nodded.

"Please fuck me Mike, I'm gonna die." He growled and Mike chuckled softly.

"Okay, okay."

"Such a sweet slutty good boy." Percival said in his ear and Tillman groaned, shivers rolling through him. Then he was panting and growling as Mike slowly worked into his cunt beside Percival's strap. He could hear himself begging even though he hadn't quite given his mouth permission for that, and Percival just kept whispering in his ear.

"You're doing so good love, so, so good. I'm so impressed Tilly, you're taking it so well. Look at Mike, doesn't he look happy? What a good boy." She whispered and Tillman's eyes focused in on Mike, his face practically rapturous as he watched himself sink into Tillman, and Tillman couldn't help but groan and whine a high keening whine when Percival shifted her grip on him a bit.

"Oh fuck, okay, how can I help?" Mike panted, slowly thrusting little movements into Tillman, and earning some absolutely broken whines from the other man.

"You've been a big help already Mikey, just hold on his knees there, I'll get his hips." Percival said and Mike flushed and followed her instruction, and then she moved and Mike's forehead fell down against Tillman's collarbone.

"Oh holy shit." He breathed and Tillman nodded frantically.

" _ Yeah _ ." Tillman groaned and Percival lifted him up then back down as deep as he could take the both of them, Mike shuddering, his knees wobbly. Percival chuckled.

"Jay, love, you want to give Mike a little reinforcement?" Percival asked and Jaylen strolled over patting her on the ass as she passed and gave Mike something to lean against, pressing firm up to his back and placing one arm around his chest and the other firmly on his hip. Jaylen smiled over Tillman's shoulder at Percy.

"On three?" She asked and Percival nodded.

"One." Percival said and Tillman whined, still feeling that needy, desperate feeling to have Percival absolutely wreck him more than any other thing.

"Two." Jaylen smirked.

"Three." Percival said and she pulled back, Jaylen pressing against Mike's back to push in and set the pace. Then she was pulling back on Mike's hips as Percy went deep.

"Oh." Mike squeaked and Jaylen nodded.

"Just like that babe." Jaylen said softly to him, kissing against his neck.

"Shit, this is great but also I don't know how long my knee can keep up." Mike confessed and Tillman groaned.

"Just fuck, don't stop right now!" Tillman demanded and Percival nodded.

"You want it faster Tilly?" She breathed and he whined, his hands behind his back desperately clawing into her stomach, almost unyielding on her abs. 

"Please, Perce, please sir." Tillman grit out between his teeth and Percival obliged, thrusting faster and faster, Mike mirroring her with Jaylen's help, and the wave built, and built, until Tillman was cursing and gushing all over Mike, biting so hard onto his lower lip he could taste the copper tang of blood. Wave after wave hit and Tillman was almost delirious, rutting against them, no longer in full control of his hips as they slowed and eventually stopped, every nerve in Tillman's body feeling like it was on fire.

"Holy fucking fuck fuck…" Tillman breathed, muscles spasming occasionally and Mike kissed at his neck, even that stimulation making him shudder anew. 

"You want me to help you get him to the bed to rest a second?" Percy asked and Mike nodded against Tillman who clenched down on the both of them still inside and made Mike gasp softly.

"Noooo… Don't leave." Tillman slurred and Percival kissed the back of his head.

"Shh, you did so good Tilly, but you should take a break for a minute." She said gently and he beamed under the praise.

"Nah, I can still go… What am I some kind of chump?" He said and Percival snorted gently.

"Yeah, sure, a chump who just squirted a gallon of cum all over my floor." Jaylen chuckled and kissed his forehead.

"You're probably going to be a little tender but I'll be as slow as I can okay?" Percival assured him and Tillman pouted, hazy and happy, despite his insistence. 

"Stay on the bed with me?" Tillman asked softly and Mike nodded against his chest.

"Of course. Love you." Mike said, Percival hummed gently against his shoulder.

"Nerd." Tillman snorted and Mike chuckled. Percival started moving then, lifting Tillman up so, so slowly, every little movement making him shiver and curse, little shocks of pleasure spasming his muscles. Eventually Tillman was empty and shuddering in Percival's arms as she carried him to the bed and slowly began loosing his legs and arms, rubbing over his wrists and forearms as they were released, Mike rubbing at his ankles.

"You want me to leave some?" Percival asked, not meeting his eyes, focused on her task, and Tillman hummed softly.

"Please." He asked.

"Okay, these should be fine." Percy said and pulled on the chest harness his arms have previously been secured to to make sure it wasn't too loose. She nodded, seemingly content, and met Mike's eyes. "How are you, good?"

"Yeah, I can stay with him."

"I can relocate my plans with Jay closer so he doesn't feel left out." Percy offered and Tillman reached out and touched her pinky finger with his. 

"Close good." He nodded and she smiled.

"What a good boy." Percival said and nodded, turning and hooking a finger at Jaylen to get her closer. "Relocate to here?"

"It's closer to my kit, no big." She smirked and Tillman frowned at Mike.

"Whats up?" He mumbled and Mike laid down beside him, warm and cozy and 

"Not sure. They had their own thing." Mike said and then Jaylen backhanded Percy across the face, hard, the slap ringing through the room. Mike tensed, ready to move if he needed and then Percy was moving against Jaylen, pulling her in, enveloping her and kissing and biting with a savagery that was, maybe, a little scary. Jaylen fought back, clawing into the skin down Percy's back hard enough to leave red welts in stripes down her creamy skin. They wrestled, hands clawing into each other, half the sloppiest makeouts that Mike had ever seen, the other half wrenching and pinning and pushing back against each other. Jaylen managed to get Percy down onto the floor, biting hard at her neck, bruisingly hard, and Percival moaned loud into the room as she arched and wiggled to try and escape. When the scuffle slowed Percival was under Jaylen, a black and red collar on her neck, and a series of soon to be bruises forming.

"Okay. I yield." Percival panted, head flopped back on the carpet, Jaylen astride her chest. Jaylen smirked down at her and ran a hand back through her hair, breathing heavy.

"My terms?" Jaylen asked and Percival nodded slowly, looking a bit worn out.

"Acceptable." Percival said, and Tillman curled up to Mike's back, letting him turn to get a better viewing angle. Jaylen stood and offered Percy a hand up.

"Good. Bend over the bed babe." She said and Percival nodded, looking at the guys. 

"Mind giving me some space?" She asked, planting either hand on the edge of the bed as Jaylen ducked down to grab something.

"Absolutely Perce, but what's up?" Tillman frowned and scooted back, letting Percy lean her upper body on the bed, ass up in the air. She crossed her arms under her head and sighed happily.

"Jaylen's about to work out some anger on my ass, no big." Percival said and the giddy excitement in her voice made Mike smile. 

"Jealous." Tillman mumbled and Mike glanced at him.

"We're gonna have to have a big conversation about what your damn kinks are." Mike said seriously.

"A new one every day Mike." Tillman said somberly and then grinned wide and giggled as Mike swatted at him. Percy caught Mike's eye and winked at him.

"Jay?" Percy purred over her shoulder back at Jaylen, cursing softly as something under the bed thunked heavily to the ground.

"What?" She asked.

"Tillman just volunteered for the trial run." Percy said and Jaylen stood, looking over at the group on the bed.

"Whoa what?" She asked and Tillman shrugged nonchalantly.

"Yeah, I know you've wanted to beat my ass for ages Hotdogfingers, here's your chance." He said and Jaylen chuckled softly.

"How about if you aren't scared off after Percy we'll talk about it." She said and Tillman laughed at her.

"Good luck getting rid of me. They tried."

"Mike, please shut him up." Jaylen said and Mike leaned onto his back, looked at Tillman, then gestured down at his still erect cock.

"Whatcha think?" Mike said, smirking a bit, and Tillman shrugged.

"Worse ways to be shut up. Scoot a bit up so I can watch though." He said, pushing at Mike's thigh.

Jaylen set each item she was planning to use beside Percy on the bed, a flogger, a crop, and a thin cane. Percival's head turned towards them and she breathed a content and anticipatory sigh.

"All three?" Jaylen asked, double checking, and Percy nodded. They had talked this out a few days before Tillman and Mike had shown up, it was surprising but not unwelcome to have the audience, but that meant Percy could have changed her mind.

"I'll call red if I need to, bring it on." She said and let a long breath out from between her teeth. Jaylen settled in behind her and simply brought a hand down on her ass, almost gently, rubbing over the skin once she connected, neading at the muscle and letting Percy relax. She did the same on the other cheek, Percival whining and lifting up into her strikes, face hidden in the bed. Percival was flushed already, drum tense as she waited for the first real, heavy strike, and Jaylen smirked. She drug the flogger over Percy's back, gently flopping the tails against her ass and legs, not even enough to sting, and she noticed Percy trembling. 

Then Jaylen reared back, swiping the flogger down on Percy's ass, each tail whipping through the air and snapping on impact.

"Oh shit, yes, thank you miss." Percival groaned and lifted up on her tiptoes, silently asking for another. Jaylen set her hand on Percy's lower back and settled her back down into her stance then met Tillman's eyes, his mouth full of Mike's cock. Jaylen smirked.

"Watch closely." She said. And she moved again, wrenching the flogger down, over and over, striking, moving, striking a new spot, listening to Percy's little moans when she paused and lifted it again, the tails dragging over already reddening flesh. Percy's hand slunk forward and grabbed Mike's, gripping on, and he swatted at Tillman. Tillman pulled off and looked down, also a bit worried as Percy shuddered and sniffled.

"Hold on. Perce, you okay?" Mike asked and held a hand up, Percy lifted up, smiling despite the tears on her face, and flashed a thumbs up with her free hand.

"Very. You mind?" She asked, squeezing his hand once. He shook his head.

"No, just checking. I got you." He smiled and she nodded and squeezed harder, biting at her lower lip when Jaylen struck again, hissing softly and lowering her head down to rest on the bed again. 

"Count down five Percy." Jaylen said and Percy nodded into the bed. They lifted up onto their elbows a bit and took a deep shuddering breath.

"Five." Jaylen hit right at the peak curve of Percy's ass, Percy moaning and her legs shaking.

"Four." Jaylen hit the right cheek, Percy's ass bouncing as she tensed and panted.

"Three." Jaylen struck the right side again and Percy cried out in surprise, having expected the symmetry of Jaylen's strikes. Jaylen waited a moment, Percy panting and shaking under her.

"Two more." Jaylen said and she lowered her hand down to stroke over Percy's ass, feeling the gentle warmth from them.

"I know." Percy said and cleared her throat. Another moment and Jaylen heard her say, "Two."

Jaylen slapped her hand down on Percy's left ass cheek, hard, stinging into her palm. Percy gasped and moaned the smallest bit when Jaylen pinched her stinging ass.

"One." Percy said and Jaylen loitered around a bit, dragging her nails over the too sensitive flesh of Percy's ass. "J-jay I said-"

"I heard you. You made  _ me _ wait." Jaylen said and Percy whined and shifted, rubbing her thighs together and Jaylen leaned in and licked a stripe up the red skin of Percy's ass, the woman moaning and tangling the hand not gripping Mike's for dear life into the sheets. Jaylen smirked and stood, slamming down on the left side, Percy crying out and shuddering.

"Level two?" Jaylen purred and set the flogger down, Percy shaking her head.

"Skip it, I'm there." She panted and Jaylen kneaded both her hands in Percy's ass.

"You sure?" She asked and Percy groaned.

"Positive." She breathed and Jaylen felt a thrill zing through her. She was wet, had been since Mike was fucking her after so, so long, but now she was drenched, her thighs sticking together and her heart racing. Jaylen lifted the cane.

The cane was responsive in a way that the flogger wasn't, vibrating as she cut already purpling welts up Percy's backside, her keening and crying and moaning and asking for more, her grip on Mike's hand tight, Tillman not even busying himself sucking cock as he stared in rapt amazement. Jaylen grinned and gripped a hand in Percival's hair, pulling her head up as she brought the cane down again. 

"Tell me." She demanded and Percival choked out a soft sob.

"I love you, please don't stop." Percy rasped, her throat hoarse from screaming into the mattress to muffle herself.

"I love you too, color?" Jaylen asked and brought the cane down again, Percival's legs shuddering and nearly giving out under her.

"Y-yellow." Percy sobbed and Jaylen nodded.

"Okay." She said, she let Percy's head droop again and snapped her once, twice, three times, lining her ass with precise welts across it, marking the skin easily. Percy moaned into the mattress and finally her legs gave out, Jaylen quickly pressing up behind her to keep her from slipping off the bed. 

"Please, please miss." Percy begged and Jaylen nuzzled up against her back, Percy hissing at the sting of her skin touching Jaylen, and kissed along her spine and neck.

"Good girl." Jaylen said softly and Percy nodded frantically and managed to get her feet back under her and stand again, shaky but there. Jaylen stood back up and set one hand on Percy's hip, and the other went down between her legs, Percy squealing as Jaylen ran her fingers through Percy's folds.

"Yes, thank you miss." Percy moaned and Jaylen smirked and rubbed at Percival's clit, barely having to move to get long, shuddering moans from her. Tillman leaned over and looked at Jaylen seriously.

"Can I help?" He asked and Jaylen nodded, then angled her head down towards Percy. Tillman laid over Mike's lap and cupped Percy's face in his hand, lifting her up. "Hey gorgeous."

"Hi." She peeped and then closed her eyes as Jaylen kept working her over. Tillman leaned in and kissed her, licking the tears from her cheeks, and petting over her hair. Jaylen looked over and Mike and blew him a kiss, him flushing and little and chuckling. Tillman gave him a look and then went back to pampering Percy. He kissed her forehead, her cheeks, hands running through his hair, and then yelped when Mike slapped a hand down on his ass.

"Hey!" Tillman said, shooting Mike a look.

"What?" Mike asked, eyes wide, the picture of innocence, and Percy snorted a little, smiling herself. Jaylen was looking away and biting at her lower lip to keep from giggling.

"At least warn a guy, geez." Tillman huffed and leaned back in, kissing Percy gently at first then harder as she pressed back into him, making out slow and sure and that was the moment Jaylen chose to slide a few fingers in Percy and rub relentlessly on her clit.

Percy moaned heavy into Tillman's mouth and gripped tight on Mike's hand as she came, Jaylen working her through it, not stopping until her free hand was tapping out on the bed and Percy was pulling back from Tillman to pant heavy and hard into the sheets.

"Easy…" She breathed, over and over, and Jaylen slowed, stopped, pulled her hand free, and then leaned forward to push on Mike's shoulder.

"Help me." Jaylen ordered and he nodded, grabbing Percy's top half and pulling her up when Jaylen lifted her into the bed. Percy landed half on top of Mike and nuzzled into his chest as Jaylen looked over her handiwork. She nodded with approval and then frowned when she looked up and saw Tillman leering at her.

"Hey." He said. Jaylen sighed.

"Hey." She answered. 

"Mom said it's my turn on the Jaylen." Tillman grinned and she rolled her eyes.

"That is the dumbest joke I have ever heard." She said and Tillman shrugged, grinning wide.

"True though." He said and Mike shifted under Percival to look at him.

"Real quick, daddy/mommy fetish yes or no?" Mike asked and Percival giggled. Tillman groaned.

"Absolutely not. I have daddy issues, not a daddy kink." He stated plainly and crawled over Percy and Mike to get to Jaylen, setting a gentle hand on Percy's calf when she hissed from the jostling.

"Didn't scare you off huh?" Jaylen asked and Tillman grinned.

"Nope." He said, popping the p on the way out. Jaylen smiled and planted a hand on his chest, making him plop back on the edge of the bed.

"My shoulder isn't up to a second round of all that." Jaylen stated simply and Tillman nodded, stroking his chin.

"Cool, cool, half?" He asked, and Jaylen shrugged.

"Which half?" She asked.

"The latter." Tillman asked, glancing at the cane. Jaylen mused on it a second then nodded.

"Fine." She agreed.

"You can even fuck me after if you want." Tillman grinned and Jaylen rolled her eyes.

"Depends on how conscious you are." She said and stepped back, letting him stand. She peeked past him to see Percy nuzzling up to Mike, whispering in his ear and tracing her hand up and down his chest. "Bed's occupied and I don't think you could get Percy to move if you asked the nicest you could. C'mere."

Jaylen led him over to the overstuffed plush chair in the room and patted the arm.

"Stoplight standard for me. Percy's fancy." Jaylen said and Tillman nodded.

"Lancelot is cute." He grinned and Jaylen nodded as he bent over the chair and planted his elbows on the seat, hands under his chin.

"Mine is Galahad." Jaylen chuckled and then appraised Tillman's ass. Round enough, it wasn't like, a flat ass. Not as hippy as Percy but that was expected with a man. Jaylen composed a plan of attack and then lifted the cane, placing it gently in the skin right at the curve of where ass ended and leg began.

"Ready?" She asked and he nodded resolutely.

"Yes."

"You sure Tilly?" Jaylen asked with a little bit of smug teasing on the nickname and Tillman scowled back at her.

"Just fuckin hit me Hotdogfingers." He glared and Jaylen grinned and obliged him.

The first hit was, honestly, more funny than hot. Tillman yelped, shot straight as a board facing forward again and cursed.

"Shit. Ow!" He chuckled and reached a hand back but Jaylen redirected it with the cane.

"Ah, ah. No touching." She said and Tillman nodded. She could see the flush creeping down his neck. She smirked. "Keep going?"

"Yeah, jeez, I'm not a coward." Tillman growled and Jaylen paused a second. Then she nodded. 

"Okay. Call yellow to pause, red to stop." She said and then started beating him.

It took infinitely less time than Percival for Tillman to reach his edge, squirming and thrashing and yelling out into the room. Jaylen paused and got closer, running a finger down his welted and bruised backside. He whimpered and buried his face in the chair, his arms having collapsed around the third or fourth swing. Jaylen felt a burning in her shoulder, her palm, and a shudder rose through her.

"Color?" Jaylen asked and patted at his ass, him hissing.

"Green." He whined and Jaylen arched an eyebrow.

"You sure? You don't have to prove anything to me." Jaylen frowned and Tillman shook his head.

"I can take it. I want it." He breathed out, shaky, and Jaylen nodded slowly, glancing over her shoulder at Percy and Mike, snuggling and kissing on the bed.

"Okay. Count them out." Jaylen said and raised her arm.

"One." Tillman said. The cane came down, striping his skin, and Tillman yelped. His shoulders tensed and shook a second then relaxed. Jaylen pulled the cane back and examined her work, a solid strike already welting up.

"Two." He said and Jaylen arched an eyebrow. She struck again, lighter, higher up, and he groaned into the chair. Jaylen felt her arm shake and swapped out.

"Three." Tillman said, a choked sob of a voice, and Jaylen struck again, slicing through the air and landing with a snap. A drip of red flowed and Jaylen frowned.

"You're bleeding." She said softly and Tillman stood firm.

"Four." He said. Jaylen stood there a moment, unmoving, and then nodded and struck out.

She understood needing to push yourself, needing to feel punished. She had Percy to thank for beating her senseless a few times to deal with those particular feelings, but she at least had told her  _ why _ .

"Five." Tillman said and Jaylen faltered, her hand wavering.

Out of nowhere Percy and Mike were there, Mike wrapping his arms around Jaylen's waist, chin settling in her shoulder, and Percy knelt down beside Tillman, a hand in his hair.

"You're doing so good. So, so good sweet boy." Percy breathed and Tillman sobbed and nodded, reaching out to her and holding onto her arm, pulling it to his chest. Mike loosened his hold on Jaylen and let her turn to him.

"You okay?" He asked and Jaylen nodded.

"Yeah, thanks." She nodded, rubbing at her face with one hand. It was difficult to end a scene before an agreed stop point, but having the extra intervention was nice.

"Percy could tell he was hitting the edge, you too." Mike said softly and Jaylen relaxed, some of the pressure off her.

"Hey Tillman, how you doing?" Jaylen asked and Tillman just mewled softly, burying his face in Percy's forearm. She leaned in and kissed his ear.

"He's fine." She said, smiling up at Jaylen. Percy inclined her head the smallest bit, inviting Jaylen over, and Jaylen walked over, kneeling down beside her.

"You did good." Jaylen said gently and Tillman whined softly and she set a hand on his back. "I mean it, you took so much more than I thought."

"Thanks…" Tillman mumbled and Jaylen smirked softly.

"You were a very good boy for me Tillman." Jaylen said and Tillman whined, high and needy in his throat, giving Jaylen a look.

"Mean." He pouted and she leaned in, hugging him to her chest.

"Not anymore. C'mere." She said and pulled him into her lap. He came willingly if with a couple perhaps exaggerated winces as she held him.

"You two good for now?" Peercy smiled and pressed her forehead to Jaylen's.

"I think so." She smiled.

"Yeah." Tillman nodded, curling up in Jaylen's lap, a little too bulky to do so gracefully. She smiled down at him so softly Percy's heart soared in her chest.

"Great. I wasn't done with you." Percy grinned and stood. She strode across the room and grabbed Mike by his chest harness, hauling him forward. He went with a small yelp but quickly stabilized with a hand on Percy's shoulder. Mike was taller than her, by a few inches, but the way she smirked up at him made him look incredibly tiny by comparison.

"Oh um…" Mike stammered and Percy grinned.

"Mikey boy, why don't you get on your knees." She said and twisted at a lock of hair by her shoulder. Mike nodded frantically and dropped, wincing a bit and Percival shook her head. "You okay?"

"Yeah uh, bum knee. I got too enthusiastic." He said, cheeks dusting with pink, and Percy chuckled.

"Oh I wonder why." She said, teasingly musing and tapping at her chin with one finger. He flushed and looked down at the floor and Percy lifted her knee slowly, catching his chin as it went up and tilting his face up. "I want you to look at me."

"Ah um… Yes sir." Mike stuttered and Percy nodded once, standing on both feet and looking down at him.

"What would you like Mikey boy? What do you want?" She asked, voice firm as she watched him. He flushed.

"Oh um…" He said, looking down again and Percy grabbed his chin in one hand.

"Look at me." She ordered and Mike swallowed hard.

"Shit. I don't…" He breathed, flustered and Percy pouted down at him.

"You don't want anything?" She asked and he lifted his hands, shaking his head.

"No! I um, I do." He said urgently, and Percy nodded, cupping his chin and leaning in closer.

"Okay, then tell me." She said softly and his eyes fluttered closed and he moaned softly before nodding in her hand and taking a deep breath.

"I want to touch you, and feel you touch me. I want you to take control, to use me however you want." He said, face so red she thought he might catch on fire, and Percy grinned down at him.

"There you go, that wasn't so hard was it?" She purred and he stammered a bit, absolutely adorable in his embarrassment. She cupped his cheeks, warm and red, in her hands and shook her head. "Shh, you don't have to say any more. My safeword for you is Gawain."

"Gawain. Got it." Mike said firmly and nodded once. Percy grinned, touched a finger to his lips, and then stroked down his face, ran a hand back through his hair, down his neck. Her hands moved over his skin. He didn't have as many scars as she did, few people did, but up and down his arms he had a few nicks in his warm brown skin, along his forehead and cheeks, small, razor thin. The kind of scars someone gets from a million tiny cuts, from havoc happening around you. Percival traced each one, gently touching him, and his hands raised up, cupping her hands and forearms as they moved over him. Percival grinned.

"Not yet Mikey." She said and pulled his hands from her. He met her eyes, looking embarrassed he had missed some kind of rule, and she smirked. "I haven't told you you can touch me yet."

"O-oh." Mike said, and Percy smiled down at him, but continued touching him, pulling him forward by the chest harness and into a deep kiss. Mike kissed her, his arms pinwheeling a second until she stabilized him with a hand firm on one shoulder. 

Tillman nuzzled into Jaylen's chin as they watched their respective partners make out, Mike awkward and cautious, Percy with the deft handling of a master swordswoman. Tillman raised a hand and pulled Jaylen's arms around him more securely and Jaylen chuckled softly.

"You're a lot more cuddly than I thought Henderson." Jaylen whispered and Tillman swatted her arm once.

"Shush, watch the show." He grunted and Jaylen turned her attention back to the spectacle in front of them.

Percy pushed Mike onto his back and straddled him, scratching gently down his chest and Mike made a soft huff on impact but was quiet otherwise, eyes wide as he watched her. She pushed her hair back from her face and grinned, then lowered down and grinded over him, still erect and hot against her and he moaned, head falling back. His hands lifted, stuttered, fell back at his sides gripped tight into fists as she mibed against him.

"Wow, holy shit…" Mike breathed, voice tense, and Percy smirked.

"Yeah?" She asked, Mike nodding as she ground them together, teasingly sliding her slit up him. Mike's hands raised again and then stopped.

"Can I… Please?" Mike asked, hands shaking, and Percy hummed thoughtfully as she slid along him.

"Can you what?" She asked.

"I just… please sir… please…" Mike panted and Percy chuckled and leaned in close to him, planting a hand on either side of his head, her hair cascading around his face.

"Come on, you can tell me sweetheart." She purred and Mike groaned and thumped a hand down beside him, face red.

"Please can I touch you?" He mumbled out and Percy laughed brightly, filling the room.

"Well if you ask so sweetly." Percy grinned and stilled her hips, Mike gasping softly. She sat up and smiled down at him. "You can touch me Mikey boy."

Mike's hands were on her instantly, arms wrapping around her waist, hands climbing over the skin of her back as he moved against her. Percy leaned into him and rotated her hips, canting forward and sliding deliciously against him as his mouth found her collarbone and nibbled along it to her neck. 

They moved together almost in sync, Mike's hands moving over Percival like he was memorizing every inch of her, every scar, every dip and curve, never stopping, gripping onto the raw skin of her ass a moment and earning a shuddering hiss from Percy. She sat up and moved faster, grinding against him, his hands lifting to her tits and cupping them, kneading them, until she was crying out on top of him, their movements growing slicker and faster as she moved through her orgasm. 

"Fuck, is it…" Mike started and Percy placed a hand on his mouth, covering it.

"Shh, babe, just show me everything you have." She panted and Mike groaned behind her hand, his eyes falling closed, and he gripped her hips as he moved against her, trembling and panting hard through his nose. Percy's hand lowered from his mouth to his throat and he nodded frantically as she gripped it, him letting out a few strained little gasps, and then he was cuming between them, one hand slapping down at the ground beside him as he moved against Percival's cunt, gasping heavy heaving breaths as Percy released his throat and stroked his face.

"Good boy, you did so good." Percy whispered softly, petting at his face as he panted and gasped up at the ceiling. 

Tillman wiggled a bit and Jaylen released him and he crawled over towards Mike.

"Hey babe." Tillman whispered and Mike peeked an eye open at him, smiling wanly.

"Hey." Mike said and Tillman smirked down at him. Percy leaned back and let Tillman lean over Mike's face, stretching her arms up above her head.

"Have fun?" Tillman asked, kissing Mike gently, so very gently, on the cheek.

"Yeah." Mike nodded several times and Tillman snorted.

"Love you nerd." Tillman said, and Mike chuckled weakly.

"Love you too assface." He said and Tillman snorted and leaned in, kissing him soundly.

"Okay you two, another minute then I gotta retrieve the rope." Percy said, petting gently at Tillman's hair and Mike's chest. Tillman huffed but nodded and kissed Mike again. Percy stood, legs a bit shaky, and turned to Jaylen.

"Hey babe?" Percy asked, grinning widely, and Jaylen smiled over at her.

"Yeah?" She asked and Percy laughed softly, holding a hand over her mouth.

"Can we keep them?"

\--

"So anyway, Cold Brew Crew." Tillman shrugged, Percival petting gently at his hair.

"It'll be fun to bat if I make it off the bench." She nodded and Tillman grumbled.

"Absolutely a shame keeping you on the bench." He declared and Jaylen chuckled from the other couch.

"You forget because you, Mikey, and Jay are famous," Percival chuckled. "I'm not actually good at blaseball."

"Hey! You throw shutouts in your sleep! I've seen it!" Tillman objected and Percy laughed.

"Well then I hope I will see you on the field victorious." She said, leaning down.

"Hey. Are we dating?" Tillman asked, cheeks vaguely pink. Percy shrugged.

"Well I figured we were, are we not?" She asked and he made a small noise. Mike gave Jaylen a look she knew all too clearly meant Tillman was about to be On Some Shit.

"Yeah I dunno, maybe we shouldn't put a label on it." Tillman said and looked away. Percival pouted and leaned in over him.

"Awww, Tilly doesn't wanna be my boyfriend?" She asked, that gentle teasing in her voice, and Tillman rolled his eyes.

"Not like that. I don't want paparazzi all over you or something." He grumbled. Percival leaned back and sighed heavily.

"Oh damn, and here I went telling that nice reporter for nothing…" She said and Tillman sat up abruptly, turning to her to find her stifling a laugh. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Percy I swear to god!" He declared and she broke, laughing boisterously. He scowled. "Pure of heart my ass!"

"Hey if he doesn't wanna date you can I?" Mike called from the kitchen and Tillman looked over, scandalized.

"Mike! I thought you were my soulmate!" He said, hand clutched to his chest, and Mike cackled, bending over at the waist.

"Now now, boys, I've got two hands." Percy said placatingly and Jaylen snorted.

"Yeah and like, six partners." She said and Percy chuckled nervously. Jaylen sat up. "Wait, shit, how many do you have?"

"Oh, by last count, eight-ish?" Percy answered, face red. Jaylen sighed and covered her face with her book.

"I give up." She sighed. "Parker still hasn't given me that chart and I can't keep up anymore.

"Heeeey, you know I love you." Percival said scootching over towards her and nuzzling up to her. Jaylen laughed softly and nodded.

"Love you too ya big thembo." She said and Percy snorted.

"Anyway, we're at least open to sleepovers?" Percy asked gently and Jaylen smirked.

"Yeah. I had fun last night." Jaylen smiled and dropped the book off her eyes and looked towards Mike, his face red as he scrambled eggs.

"Yeah I bet you did." Tillman leered over the back of the couch and Jaylen sighed heavily. 

"Next time I'm gonna beat you more." She threatened and Percy laughed softly and sunk farther into the couch.

"Promises, promises Hotdogfingers!" Tillman cackled and Jaylen sighed. What exactly had she gotten herself into?

End


End file.
